uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
George Ushiromiya
is the son of Eva Ushiromiya and Hideyoshi Ushiromiya. He is an affable young man, and is liked by everyone in the family. He is an apprentice to his father's company, and it looks like he finally has dreams of independence. He is the oldest of the four cousins and often acts as a peacemaker. Relationships Relatives *Hideyoshi Ushiromiya - father *Eva Ushiromiya - mother *Battler Ushiromiya - cousin *Jessica Ushiromiya - cousin *Maria Ushiromiya - cousin *Ange Ushiromiya - younger cousin *Shannon - fiancée *Kinzo Ushiromiya - grandfather *Krauss Ushiromiya - uncle *Rudolf Ushiromiya - uncle *Rosa Ushiromiya - aunt *Natsuhi Ushiromiya - aunt-in-law *Kyrie Ushiromiya - aunt-in-law *Lion Ushiromiya - cousin/uncle *Sayo Yasuda - cousin/aunt Appearance George appears as a fairly young man and is described as a typical average man that is not too ugly nor too handsome. He has black curtained, short straight hair and black colored eyes (in later adaptations, his eye color was changed to green). He has bad vision so he is always seen wearing glasses. He is of average height, standing at approximately 170 cm and has pale skin. In the original sound novels he was thicker, but in later adaptations, he was changed to being fairly slim. George's formal attire consist of a black long sleeved buttoned shirt with a white tie. Over it is a brown vest with the Ushiromiya family crest and over it is a green suit. He also wears green trousers and black shoes. His casual attire in the sound novels and the anime consist of a black jacket, a green sleeveless shirt, and black pants. He also wears a dog tag neck cord. His casual attire in the PS3 version consist of a blue jacket, a buttoned long sleeved light blue shirt, and white trousers. Like in the original version, he also wears a dog tag neck cord. In one ending of Ougon Musou Kyoku, he and Ronove wore the same swimwear attire as Jirou Tomitake in Batsukoishi-hen, which consist of a dark green baseball cap and red trunks. Personality George is polite and good at resolving a tense situation. He is the only cousin who had not made fun of Maria Ushiromiya for believing in witches and magic. He is often praised by the other members of the Ushiromiya member to be mature and knowledgeable in many things such as tea. He loves Shannon and had stated a few times he will do anything to be able to be with Shannon including killing all his relatives. According to Answer to the Golden Witch, were he to find out Shannon's true gender, he would be more than happy to modify his plans to the future with her. In school, he had been bullied by other kids and runs away when he sees others being bullied unless the person is his friend. George also held negative emotions towards Jessica Ushiromiya and Battler Ushiromiya when he was younger, thinking that he is superior to them as he thought they spoke in vulgar ways. Abilities Having been personally trained since childhood by his mother, George is an absolute master in various forms of martial arts and, just as she, he demonstrates a preference in fighting exclusively with kicks. In the Meta-World with his feet he proved to be such a fast, agile and powerful adversary that he not only could easily eliminate the goats and confront higher level demons like Gaap but he even managed to overcome and kill Eva-Beatrice with his foot, kicking in her womb (or alternatively in the manga, materializing from the foot a blade he uses to pierce his mother's chest). His kick up high is also powerful enough to smash a human skull (as shown when he accidentally used on Jessica because of Gaap's powers). Role in the Games ''Legend of the Golden Witch He proposes to his fiancee Shannon, giving her a ring and asking to put it on whichever hand she desires. Survived until the end, dying on the ninth twilight. ''Missing. Even though everyone was getting along so well after being reunited in the Golden Land, all of the magic came to nothing because of a certain hardheaded fool. Afterwards, the demons chewed him to the bone, and he went to hell. ''Turn of the Golden Witch Went to Natsuhi's room with Gohda and Shannon to retrieve Natsuhi's spirit mirror, but was eventually murdered by Beatrice. ''Died in Natsuhi's room, with his his stomach pierced by a weapon shaped like a stake. At the sixth twilight, gouge the stomach and kill. It was possible that they would've ended up as the second twilight. ''Banquet of the Golden Witch Heads to the parlor with Beatrice to revive Shannon, but is soon killed by EVA-Beatrice. ''His corpse was found in the mansion's parlor. The weapon used on him is assumed to be a gun or a spear-shaped object. In exchange for his soul, the witch gave 8 numbers. 07151129 If you say it, a small Golden Land will be opened. ''Alliance of the Golden Witch As part of Kinzo's trial, he is examined by Gaap. The two engage in a duel, and George uses his martial arts skills and physical prowess to fight on par with her. In the end, he's killed when Jessica is teleported in front of him, getting a supersonic punch through the gut. Gaap restores his corpse and jabs a hole into his head. ''His corpse was found in the arbor of the rose garden. There was a single hole right in the center of his forehead. It's probably reasonable to assume hat he was shot with a gun or something similar. It's a brand of humiliation, marking his defeat to Gaap. ''End of the Golden Witch Was killed in the first twilight. ''His body was discovered in the cousins' room on the second floor of the guesthouse. The direct cause of death is unknown, but his neck was slashed open by a sharp knife.The wound is very deep, so anyone can easily see that he definitely died. '' Dawn of the Golden Witch As part of the love trial, George targets his mother Eva. After approaching her, she transforms into EVA-Beatrice and they fight. After a lengthy battle, George emerges victorious. Requiem of the Golden Witch As shown in the Tea Party, he was killed by Rudolf with one shot in his side and one shot in his head. Twilight of the Golden Witch In Bernkastel's game, he's killed by Rudolf, Kyrie, and Battler. [[Ougon Musou Kyoku|''Ougon Musou Kyoku]] George is a playable character, specializing in close-ranged kick attacks. His special ability is "Patience", where he gains SP while blocking. Has story modes with Jessica, Shannon, Ronove, and Beatrice. Trivia *In the sound novels, his "casual wear" includes a set of dog tags and a T-shirt with the expression "TOMITAKE FLASH". Both seem to be a reference to Higurashi character Tomitake Jirou. *His alternate palette in Ougon Musou Kyoku is based on Miles Edgeworth, a character from the Ace Attorney series. *His birthday is on 3/16 and his blood type is B. de:George Ushiromiya es:George Ushiromiya pl:George Ushiromiya Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ushiromiya Family